Clana trilogy
by clana4ever12
Summary: Takes place after season 3's episode asylum continuing into season 4 and five. I update everday somtimes more! CLANA CLANA CLANA!


Summary: After season 3's asylum, I update every day no matter what. CLANA CLANA CLANA!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing on smallville

Clark's life had taken an immediate turn. The one girl that had stolen his heart away wanted nothing to do with him. His life was slowly collapsing and there was nobody to pick up the pieces. He looked out of the window at the setting sun. He had watched them every night for the past two weeks. The loft was now once again his retreat, just like it had been freshman year. Clark now after school isolated himself in his barn aside his chores and meals. He was now a stereotypical teenage boy. The kind that would shield themselves from the world, never hanging out with friends, but contemplating life from a different view. A view of loneliness, a view of heartbreak, a view of solitude.

Clark watched as the last part of the retreating sun disappeared from the fields and dusk began to take its place. He walked over to his couch and sat down leaning forward over the table in front of him. Clark examined the papers on the coffee table; they were drawings of the Krypton language from the caves. He wiped his eyes and looked over to the left of the drawings. There lay a scrapbook of his friends and him from sophomore year and the beginning of junior year. He opened it and lay down on the couch with it in his hands and opened it to the first page. There were several pictures of him, Chloe and Pete smiling and laughing in the Torch's office and at the Talon. He smiled and flipped a few pages skimming through the happy memories. He stopped and there in front of him was an entire section of Lana and his friends, but mostly the two of them. Clark took a deep breath and looked at the first picture. It was of Lana and him in the Talon him helping her with trig homework and her confused stare as he tried to explain it to her. Could that really be just a year ago? Lana and he were so close then and now they were so far. He turned the page and noticed that a picture was missing. He put down the scrapbook and looked around the room and saw the picture on the floor underneath the coffee table. He made a groaning noise and bent down on his knees to reach the picture. Clark turned it over and stopped dead this time his eyes beginning to get damp. It was him and Lana at the end of sophomore year under the oak tree. He remembered it like it was yesterday. They were sitting just enjoying the moment when a photographer came up and surprised them and said they were so cute together that he had to take their picture. He laughed at the memory. He was so involved in thoughts of Lana that he didn't even hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Clark" a familiar voice rang out.

Clark spun around, "Lana," he said while standing up, "what are you doing here?" Clark then remembered the picture and hid it behind his back hoping she wouldn't notice.

"You uh weren't in school today and Mr. Atkins asked me to bring you your homework. So I just decided to bring it by" she said uncomfortably while holding up a folder.

"Thanks," Clark took the folder from her while walking forward. They stood in uncomfortable silence.

Lana noticed the object swinging behind his back, "So why were you ah sick today?" she said trying to break the uncomfortable situation.

"I was ah really tired" Clark saw Lana eyeing the item behind his back and quickly crumpled the picture in his hand. He then noticed the confused gaze on her face as she looked at his hand and back at him. "Just a bit of research for ah Mrs. Monroe," he said awkwardly holding up the crumpled picture so that the back was showing.

"Oh" Lana said over cheerfully.

"Well I umm got to get going, dinner is soon," he tossed the picture over to the couch, "Thanks again for bringing it by, and I hope your knee feels better."

"Thanks. I no longer need my cane just have to wear the brace for a couple more weeks."

"That's great. I um got to go" Clark said quickly almost running down the stairs and he quickly ran out of the barn leaving Lana standing there speechless. 

Lana said to herself, "Have a nice night to you to." She started to leave, but eyed the paper crumpled on the couch. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she walked over looked quickly back to the stairs to see if anybody was watching and picked up the crumpled paper and unraveled it. She was looking down at a picture of Clark and her under the oak tree taken about six or seven months ago. She felt tears coming on and quickly blinked them back stood up and walked out of the barn. She left the Kent's and stopped the car outside Chloe's house. She broke down in tears and cried into her steering wheel. Tears of regret, hope, heartbreak, and love spilled out for hours and finally she walked into the Sullivan's house.


End file.
